(Commission) Little Lillie Wetsalot
by BabyLily44
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by someone on DA. After everything that happened during Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon, Lillie now wants to go on her own journey. And her friend Moon, first Champ of the Alola region, agreed to help her! (ABDL/Diaper Themes. Read at your own discretion)


Lillie was nervous as she knocked on the door to her friend Moon's house. They had not talked for a while, ever since Moon became the first ever Pokémon League Champion of Alola. But this was not just a meeting to catch up, no. It was so much more.

Lillie had been eager to explore Alola herself after all that happened. And Moon agreed to help her with her island journey. In fact, she had directly approached Lillie, and asked to accompany her.

The door opened and a smiling young girl greeted her blonde friend.

"Lillie! So nice to see you!"

"Moon! Hello! Well, are you ready? I have everything we need in my backpack."

Moon looked at Lillie a bit suspiciously.

"Everything? Even your..."

Lillie blushed.

"Y-yeah... everything... even my... special equipment..."

"Okay, then just... let me check if you're actually ready..."

With that, Moon knelt down and lifted Lillie's skirt to reveal the thick, crinkly diaper she was wearing. Lillie blushed even more at this blatant and public diaper check.

Those damn diapers. Ever since her mommy – um, mother – had become more and more obsessed with the Ultra Beasts and Necrozma, she had also decided to keep her two children under much tighter control. One way she sought to accomplish this was putting them both back into diapers, making them more dependent on her care. For Lillie's brother Gladion, that was the last straw, and he ran away from home as soon as he had an opportunity. Lillie, however, was too timid to do such a rash and impulsive thing and run away just then, and even though the plight of her little friend – a Cosmog she called Nebby, which was being experimented on by her mother and her scientists at the Aether foudnation - did eventually give her the courage to escape, she had already become dependent on the protective underwear. And even though her mother had become less... protective after the Necrozma incident, Lillie still found that, more often than not, her diaper was...

"...wet. Oh well. Come on inside, let's get you changed."

Embarrassed, but compliant, Lillie followed her friend inside, into her bedroom.

"Just lie down on the bed. You know the drill."

Indeed she did. This would not be the first diaper change Moon performed on her friend. Lillie wondered if that was part of the reason Moon agreed to accompany her on her journey.

She placed herself on Moon's bed and watched as the other girl took the changing supplies from Lillie's backpack.

Moon sighed.

"Lillie... only five diapers, really?"

"W-well, I thought..."

"You know how much you wet."

Lillie just looked away ashamed.

"Anyway..."

Moon approached the bed, lifted Lillie's skirt, and started undoing the tabs on her diaper, opening it up.

"You're not just wet, little girl, you're soaked!"

Lillie blushed. Moon calling her "little girl" was somehow both embarrassing and cute.

"Ack!"

The cold feeling of the baby wipe on her nether regions took Lillie out of her thoughts. After cleaning her up, Moon applied a liberal dose of baby powder.

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Lillie, honey. With your wetting habits, you need lots of powder."

Moon was right. Lillie was not too happy about that fact, but Moon was right.

Moon expertly took Lillie's used diaper, balled it up and threw it in the trash.

"There! Now just one more thing!"

She took one of the clean diapers from Lillie's bag.

"Lift your butt!"

Lillie followed the command almost reflexively, so familiar was she with this humiliating ritual. Moon quickly slid the fresh diaper under Lillie, who just as reflexively let her behind fall down on the cushiony surface. And with a few quick motions, the new diaper was taped up and secured.

Moon gave Lillie a few pats on her padded crotch and smiled.

"There we go! All dry!"

"Th-thanks, Moon," Lillie responded as she got up from the bed, "b-but can we just go now? You said you'd help me catch my first very own Pokémon."

"Ah... yeah... of course! Let's... let's go!"

Moon's sort of hesitant reaction made Lillie raise an eyebrow, bit the young girl was much too eager to get truly started on her journey to really mind it that much. She grabbed her backpack (after putting her changing supplies back in) and followed the Champ outside.

"Ugh, just stay inside!"

Lillie was not sure how many Pokéballs she had already thrown at the Pikipek before her. She was a timid girl but could not help getting frustrated and stomped on the ground. This seemed to have been the final straw for the Flying type Pokémon, as it took off and flew away.

Moon was sitting on a rock a few feet away and giggled to herself. Lillie's frustrated stomping, especially combined with her thick diaper, made her look like a toddler throwing a minor tantrum.

"So cute," she said to herself. She got up and approached Lillie.

"No luck, hm?"

Lillie sighed.

"Is it always that hard?"

"Well, it can be. Especially when you can't weaken a Pokémon before attempting to catch it."

Lillie blushed a little. She was not sure why, but it might have had to do with the fact that, despite being the same age, Moon just seemed so much more... mature than her. So much more knowledgeable. Sometimes, Lillie could not help but feel like her little sister. The diapers definitely did not help.

"Oh well... we can always try again, right?"

"Can we?"

Moon showed the contents of Lillie's backpack to her friend, not only making her again aware of her embarrassing underwear, but also of another fact that did indeed hinder any possibility to try again.

"...oh. I already used up all my Pokéballs on that Pikipek?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go buy some new stock."

Moon took out her Ride Pager and pressed a few buttons. Only seconds later, a Charizard with ride gear landed next to the two girls. Moon got on it and extended a hand to Lillie.

"Let's go to Heahea City. They... sometimes have sales on all kinds of Pokéballs there."

Lillie smiled, nodded and got on Charizard's back. And with a quick signal from Moon, they were soon soaring through the air.

The two girls were walking through the market section of the Heahea Pokémon Center, specifically the aisle for trainer tools and accessories.

"Ah, here. Maybe some Great Balls would help?" Moon asked.

"But don't you need to have completed a bunch of Island Trials before you're authorized to buy those?"

Moon looked at Lillie with a cocky expression.

"Yeah, now if only you were here with someone who had completed enough Island Trials..."

Lillie blushed.

"Oh, right... s-so you'd buy the balls for me?"

"Yes, I'll buy the balls... but only if you buy something else..."

Lillie looked at Moon curiously as she walked off towards the aisle for medical and hygiene products. She came back... with a case of "Little Luvdisc" brand diapers.

"R-really?"

"Lillie, come on, we both know that the diapers you packed won't cut it. In fact, I bet you're soggy again, aren't you?"

Lillie blushed immensely at the diaper check that followed. In the middle of the Pokémon Center, no less! And on top of that, Moon started by checking the back of her diaper, humiliating Lillie even more with what that implied.

"M-Moon! I-I don't use them that way!"

"Better safe than sorry..."

After having pulled back the seat of Lillie's diaper, Moon once again knelt down to inspect her crotch. At this point, some people had started staring, causing Lillie to direct her gaze towards the ground.

"M-Moon..."

"Yep! Soaked again, as I thought..."

Some people around them started chuckling. Lillie was close to tears.

"P-please, Moon..."

Moon hugged her friend.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go to checkout, okay?"

And so they did. Moon quickly checked out the five Great Balls she bought, but she insisted that Lillie buys the diapers herself. After that was done, Moon addressed the cashier.

"Excuse me, but do you have a changing table here? My friend desperately needs a diaper change."

Lillie did not believe how blunt Moon was about her predicament! The cashier looked at the embarrassed blonde and back to Moon.

"Yes, we have a family restroom, right over there."

"Thank you!"

Moon smiled and took Lillie by the hand, who was too frozen by embarrassment to say anything.

As they got into the family restroom, and Moon started lifting Lillie onto the changing table, a mother and her young daughter were just leaving. As they passed the two girls, the child pointed at Lillie and said:

"Look mommy! A big baby!"

Lillie hid her face in shame, but Moon did not seem to mind as she started opening up her diaper, and with that, the changing process Lillie was all too familiar with. The wiping, the powdering, the re-diapering... the way Moon went through all of it, the way she made it look like it was pure routine to her at this point, made Lillie even more ashamed. Why could she not take care of herself?

"Okay, time for the new diaper..."

Moon retrieved a diaper from the freshly-bought pack. It was light pink one with a Luvdisc pattern on it. That pattern made them look much more childish than the plain white diapers Lillie was used to, especially since they were also a good bit thicker.

"I-is this really necess-"

"Lift your butt!"

Again, almost reflexively, Lillie followed Moon's command, who put the new diaper under her butt. As she lower her behind, the increased "poof" of the diaper caught her a little off-guard. Moon taped up the new diaper, and just as Lillie thought it would be over, her friend said:

"Okay, now... just one more thing... this is for your own good, Lillie..."

Lillie wondered what that could mean, and got even more confused as Moon took out what looked like earplugs and put them in. Then, she took out a Pokéball.

"Jigglypuff... Sing!"

The rotund Fairy Pokémon exited the ball and before Lillie could really start to process what was happening, it started singing.

And suddenly, Lillie's eyelids became much, much heavier...

 _This was it! This was the moment Lillie had been training for! And now, in this stadium, surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of viewers, she stood against the ultimate challenge._

 _Moon – the Champ of the Alola region._

 _With each girl holding a Pokéball in her hand, the fight was just about to begin. But before that, Moon had something to say:_

 _"Well done Lillie. You made it far. However, before you can prove yourself in battle, there is one last requirement you have to fulfill..."_

 _Lillie wondered what that could mean, as Moon walked towards her. She seemed so tall, about a head taller than Lillie._

 _Moon knelt down and lifted Lillie's skirt._

 _"Just as I thought. I'm sorry Lillie, but you can't be an Alolan Champ if you can't even keep your diaper dry!"_

 _Lillie looked down, shocked at what Moon had just said. And indeed, she could see that she was wearing a very thick diaper that seemed to be bursting with her pee! When Moon squished it, it immediately started leaking._

 _"Well, well... I don't think you're ready for Z-Power... but you surely seem like a master of Pee Power!"_

 _Moon laughed, and the whole stadium seemed to chime in. Lillie was close to tears as she felt herself being lifted up and carried by Moon._

 _The next thing she knew, she found herself on a changing table that had seemingly just appeared in the center of the arena. Moon was now positively towering over her and started changing her into an even thicker diaper, as the crowd kept laughing._

 _"There we go, all dry and...oh?"_

 _Lillie felt and saw her fresh diaper immediately fill to the brim with pee, taking on a dirty yellow coloration and starting to leak._

 _"Aww, Lillie... can't you even stay dry for five seconds? But hey, t's okay. You're just a little diaper baby. Just a Little Lillie Wetsalot!"_

 _Lillie started crying and kicking as the chant from the audience filled her ears._

 _"Little Lillie Wetsalot! Little Lillie Wetsalot! Little Lillie Wetsalot! Little Lillie Wetsalot..."_

Lillie shot up awake.

"It was just a dream! Just a..."

She looked around.

"...dream...?"

She was not in her bed. Or in any real bed, to be exact. The fact that she was surrounded by light pink bars of wood showed her that she was indeed sitting in an oversized crib. And the whole room she found herself in only accentuated her childish predicament.

The overall color scheme was pastel pink, with Pokémon like Luvdisc, Cleffa, Igglybuff, and Happiny lining the wallpaper. Above her was a mobile with Togepi and Smoochum hanging off it. To her left, there was a large changing table, stocked with Little Luvdisc diapers. And finally, on the opposite wall, there was a large closet and next to it... a pink plastic potty.

And there, next to the door, was Moon.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?"

"Moon! W-what's happening? Where am I?"

"You're in your new nursery, sweetie."

"Nursery? What do you mean?"

"Well, being the Champ does pay pretty well with prize money from my challengers, sponsorship deals, and – now that the Alola League was internationally recognized – an actual salary from the League itself. So, I'm able to rent two rooms in the Tide Song Hotel, and outfit one of them to be your new nursery!"

"Why do you have a nursery for me? Y-you were supposed to help me become a Pokémon trainer!"

Moon sighed.

"Lillie, angel... you're not ready to be a trainer! You're basically still a baby!"

"I'm not a..."

"You constantly wet yourself and don't even notice it! I always have to check you! I bet you're wet right now!"

Moon opened up the flap of the onesie Lillie only now noticed she was wearing.

"Yup. Soaked again."

Lillie stayed silent as Moon lifted her from her crib and put her on the changing table, beginning once again the familiar and embarrassing ritual. After she was done, Moon wanted to put Lillie back into her crib, but the timid girl protested.

"C-can't you give me another chance? Just one more?"

"Lillie, I... okay. We'll go to the beach, and you'll try catching a Pokémon. But! If you can't keep your diapers dry for at least a week... you'll accept that you're a baby, understood?"

Lillie gulped.

"U-understood..."

Lillie had borrowed Moon's fishing rod and cast it out into the sea. Very quickly, something pulled on the line.

"I got one!"

She pulled in her catch, which revealed itself to be a Tentacool.

"Alright... now just..."

Lillie tried her best to focus. She even tuned out the fact that she was wearing a diaper (thankfully, Moon allowed her to wear her "big girl clothes" to the beach). She just needed the perfect throw...

"YES!"

After a bit of wiggling, the Great Ball she had thrown clamped shut, and Tentacool was caught! She jumped around happily.

"Moon! Did you see that? I..."

"I know what I saw, Lillie..."

Once again, Moon was kneeling down in front of Lillie, lifting her skirt.

"M-Moon! N-not now!"

"Babies get their diapers checked whenever they need to..."

Moon stuck a finger into the leghole of Lillie's diaper.

"Yup. Wet again."

Moon stood up.

"Give me that ball."

"W-what?"

"We had a deal. You're not a trainer, you're a baby. Now give me the ball, so a responsible adult can take care of that Tentacool."

"B-but..."

Lillie realized she could not win this. With her head down, she handed the ball to Moon.

"Good. Now..."

Moon took out a changing mat from her bag and put it down.

"Lie down."

"H-here?"

"Lillie, you need a change."

"B-but the people..."

"...have probably seen a baby get her diaper changed multiple times. Lie down. Now."

The authoritative tone scared Lillie enough to follow the command without question.

Moon started taking off Lillie's skirt.

"W-what are you...hmpf!"

The pacifier that landed in her mouth quickly stopped any of Lillie's protests.

After a quick, routine diaper change (in front of the watchful eyes of every beach-goer), Moon lifted Lillie up, without putting her skirt back on, and carried her back towards the hotel.

"It's okay, Lillie. Let's go home. It's your bedtime, anyway..."

"There, hun. Just stay in your crib and sleep. You had a busy day. Maybe tomorrow, we can go to Royal Avenue? I can have a few battles, and you can have some fun in their kids section, with the other kids of trainers who participate?"

Lillie did not answer. And she did not think Moon expected an answer.

"Oh well. Sweet dreams. Oh, but before I go, I have something else for your nursery!"

She pulled out a sign from the closet and showed it to Lillie, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Isn't it cute? I thought it would fit really well in here!"

She quickly put it on a spot above Lillie's crib and then walked out the door, turning off the lights and leaving Lillie alone with her nightlight, projecting the silhouettes of Staryu and Starmie on the walls.

It was enough to read the sign now hanging in plain view.

 _LITTLE_ _LILLIE_

 _WETSALOT_


End file.
